


So What IS the Pentecost, Anyway?

by alemara



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Trigun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>Request: Jack & Wolfwood have a drink together</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What IS the Pentecost, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



 

Wolfwood winces as the cowboy hollers hymns at the night sky, sips whiskey philosophically.

At least the harmonica is gone.

 

 

 

 


End file.
